dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dodging
See also: Characteristic, Lock equipment, Dodge equipment. General Information (Also known as Locking or Dodgelocking. Formerly known as Dodge roll)is a mechanic which occurs in combat when a character or monster is trying to move from another character or monster who is standing adjacent. is affected by Lock and Dodge, which are affected by Agility, certain equipment (See Lock equipment and Dodge equipment) and some spells. Explanation The term "dodging" might be a little confusing at first to players who are new to it. The word "dodge" makes it seem like a defensive action, but frequently, you have already attacked and you are attempting to move to a stronger position for the next round, or, full of confidence, you might be attempting to move away from one enemy in order to attack another enemy. When adjacent to multiple enemies, a character needs to dodge each enemy separately, and must succeed them all to be able to move away (See Examples below). In this context, adjacent means the character or monster is within 1 cell of each other. In the diagram below, if character X is on one of the 4 squares in relation to character O, then character X will need to make a successful dodge in order to move away: X X = Needs higher Dodge than O has Lock to successfully move away. XOX X O = Needs higher Lock than X has Dodge to keep him from moving away. ; Invisible players are immune to Dodging and Locking. Thorough Explanation The above example is sweetened and does not calculate that there needs to be a minimum and maximum amount of dodge and lock between the players. If player O has a near number of Lock to the player X's Dodge, player X will suffer a percentage of AP and MP loss when trying to move away. This percentage can be calculated by the following formula: Percentage = (Dodge + 2) / ((2 * (Lock + 2)) Examples To completely immobilise a target (by not letting him to dodge at all), the player needs a Lock value higher than: * Lock = Target MP * (Target Dodge + 2) – 2 For example, to completely immobilise a player with 6 MP and 10 Dodge, you would need at least 70 Lock. To escape a Lock without losing any AP or MP, the player’s Dodge needs to be greater than or equal to twice the Lock of the Locking player +2. For example, to escape without losing any AP or MP from a player with 10 Lock, you would need at least 22 Dodge. With equal Dodge and Lock values, the escaping player will systematically lose half his AP and half his MP. A player with half the Dodge of his opponent’s Lock will lose about 75% of his AP and MP while trying to escape. If several players are Locking, the percentage of AP / MP lost is the sum of the percentages calculated for each Locking player. For example, if a player attempts to escape when he is in contact with two opponents with equal Lock and Dodge values, he will lose 75% of his AP and MP (50% x 50% = 25%). The Osa has 70 Lock and 10 Dodge, the Rogue has 10 Lock and 70 Dodge, the Masqueraider has 40 in Lock and 40 Dodge. All 3 characters have 10 AP and 5 MP. Tactics A lot of tactical decisions in a battle center around either avoiding or forcing dodging attempts. Many classes have pushback spells, like the Cra's Retreat Arrow, and any class can acquire Release. When an Iop without having ranged spells, battles a Prespic, the Iop often has to use Jump to get adjacent to the Prespic, hoping that the Prespic will then fail to dodge the Iop. Sometimes the main reason for casting a summon is to keep a monster from reaching the summoner, either because the monster gets dodge locked by the summon or the monster detours around the summons to avoid getting dodge locked, and then doesn't have enough MP to reach the summoner. Category:Game information